Question: On a sunny morning, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $8.49 each and baskets of oranges for $7.38 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of oranges. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the oranges. Price of pomegranates + price of oranges = total price. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $15.87.